


[Podfic of] Is Where..., by thefarofixer

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Communication Failure, Cover Art, Derek doesn't know how to use his words, Grand Gestures, Home, House Hunting, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, feelings about home and found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Is Where... by thefarofixer (Originally located here: archiveofourown.org/works/493221 )</p>
<p>Summary: Derek and Stiles go hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Is Where..., by thefarofixer

[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/IsWheremp3coverart.png.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Is%20Where....mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to thefarofixer for giving me permission to record this podfic, over a year ago. I am cross-posting it here in order to have all of my podfic in one place. It seems that in the meantime thefarofixer has deleted hir AO3 account, and I'm unsure if hir written works are anywhere else, so [the link to the original text](archiveofourown.org/works/493221) is dead. 

I wanted to podfic this story because I am a total homebody and I love the idea of an adorable, happy packfamily who would create a beautiful, safe space to be their home. In other words- basically the exact opposite of the reality of the tv show, haha. So come join me in sweet fantasyland. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 


End file.
